Known security systems include a control panel device that monitors a region in which it is installed and transmits alert signals and notifications to a central monitoring station regarding any trouble or alarm event. When user notifications are enabled, the control panel device can also transmit the alert signals and notifications to a user device, for example, a mobile telephone.
When system trouble occurs, such as a power or communication failure, the user device and the central monitoring station can receive a signal from the control panel device with a system trouble alert. System trouble can be limited to a user's monitored premises or be spread across an entire region or area, for example, an area wide power outage. However, regardless of the type of system trouble, the user device and the central monitoring station receive the same type of system trouble alert and, therefore, have no way to distinguish between system trouble limited to the user's premises and an area wide system trouble.
Indeed, when the system trouble alert is limited to the user's monitored premises, there is a need for the user to be extra alert and proactive because the trouble may be due to a burglar or other unauthorized intruder cutting a power supply to the premises. However, known systems and methods provide no way for the user to identify such an event.
Moreover, when the system trouble alert is area wide, many control panel devices throughout the area might transmit the system trouble alert or a notification signal to the central monitoring station, thereby overloading a network. Such area wide power and communication failures are rampant in developing nations so overloading networks is of high concern.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.